oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Ancient mace
|exchange = gemw |name = Ancient mace |image = |release = 24 April 2007 |update = Another Slice of H.A.M. |members = Yes |quest = Another Slice of H.A.M. |tradeable = Yes |equipable = Yes |stackable = No |high = 600 |low = 400 |store = No |examine = It has ancient goblin symbols on it. |weight = 1 |destroy = Drop }} The ancient mace is a weapon that can be acquired during the Another Slice of H.A.M. quest. The mace cannot be wielded until after a certain point in the quest; attempting to do so results in the message You must have received that mace in Another Slice of H.A.M in order to wield it. The ancient mace has stats in between those of a black mace and mithril mace and requires level 15 Attack and level 25 Prayer to wield. In addition, it can be equipped to be protected against the Bandosian followers in the God Wars Dungeon. If lost, it can be retrieved from the goblin archaeologist Tegdak for 1,000 coins, north-east of the Dorgesh-Kaan marketplace. 150px |caption = A player wielding an ancient mace. |astab = +10 |aslash = -2 |acrush = +16 |amagic = 0 |arange = 0 |dstab = 0 |dslash = 0 |dcrush = 0 |dmagic = 0 |drange = 0 |str = +14 |rstr = 0 |mdmg = 0 |prayer = +3 |slot = Weapon |aspeed = 5 }} Special attack The ancient mace has a special attack requiring 100% Special Attack energy, Favour of the War God, that hits through Protect from Melee and drains the Prayer points of the opponent by 100% of the amount hit and will recharge the user's prayer points by the same amount. The Ancient mace can raise your prayer points above your maximum prayer level, but only by the amount of damage you inflict with the special attack. It can be used to attack a combat dummy (or undead combat dummy) in a player-owned house Combat Room in order to maximise the Prayer surplus effect, as hitting the dummy will always result in the player's max hit. The special attack will restore prayer even if used against a target that has immunity to conventional weaponry such as Turoths and Kurasks. In addition, it is a useful tool for restoring prayer while in the Nightmare Zone, after activating a power surge power-up, which gives the player infinite special attack power. In order to maximise the amount of prayer points restored, activating a melee-boosting prayer (such as Piety) before using the special attack is advised. There are 2 scenarios for this weapon's special attack. If the player's Prayer points is below their standard maximum prayer points, the damage dealt by the Mace is simply restored/added to the player's prayer points. For example, a player with a Prayer level of 50 has 20 prayer points left. Said player hits a 15 with the Ancient Mace special attack, and their new prayer points total becomes 35 + 15. This can also raise the player's prayer points above the normal maximum (e.g. the aforementioned player has 40/50 prayer points and hits a 15, the player's prayer points totals to 55). The second scenario is if the player's prayer points are greater than or equal to their normal maximum prayer points. In this case, the player's new prayer point total becomes the standard maximum + the damage dealt by the Ancient Mace special attack and only changes if this new total is greater than the current prayer point count. It should be stressed that this bonus is NOT additive. For example, if a player already has a boosted prayer point count of 60/50 and hits a 10 or less with the ancient mace special attack, there would be no change to the player's prayer points. However, should said player in this example hit above a 10 (e.g. a 15), their new prayer points becomes the damage dealt + the normal maximum prayer points (15 + 50 = 65). Following this example, said player needs to hit above a 15 to increase the prayer point total to their next highest hit + the base prayer point cap. Should they hit lower than a 15, nothing changes. This effect is most easily observed in Nightmare Zone using the power-surge ability, or in a Player-owned House with a Restoration pool or better and a combat ring with a second player. Combat styles Trivia * Players cannot cast High or Low Level Alchemy on the Ancient mace; doing so results in the message: This ancient artifact resists your magic. However, players can sell the mace to General stores for 400 coins. Category:Weapons with Special attacks